Crafting
General Crafting is a large in-game mechanic that allows players to upgrade their ships to different levels of marks, such as Mk II, Mk III, and so on and so forth. The reason this mechanic will be a single page is because of the sheer size and variety in this update. So, let's get to it. What is crafting? Most hulls, with the exception of the corvettes, have the ability to be upgraded by using certain pieces of equipment that are salvaged from enemy fleets from various factions, in a module called the Workshop. They are ranging from Mk II to Mk V. The Workshop is also capable of fusing certain materials, such as cores, to get a higher tier core to upgrade higher tier ships, such as a Mk IV ship. Fleets See Crafting Material Fleets page. How does one craft MK+ ships? Crafting upgraded hulls is not too difficult, it's actually more tedious. To build an upgraded hull, you will need to acomplish the following in no particular order: #Build a module that is called the Workshop, which has a max level of VIII. #Construct the basic version of the hull you wish to upgrade. #*Each level of MK+ upgrade needs the level before to be added. So for example a MKIII would need a MKII hull to add it to. #Research the upgraded version of the hull in your Ship Lab. #Obtain the materials required to build your upgrade credit. The amount and type needed varies by upgrade and is displayed on the Crafting tab in the Workshop after you have researched the upgrade. There are four of these materials required, which are: * Ship parts * Core materials * Ship patterns * Armaments What are these materials? Well, we'll cover that now. Strong Boxes Strongboxes contain all of the materials below, except Armaments. They are sometimes rewarded when defeating a faction fleet. The type and level of strongbox depends the type of faction and the level of fleet you defeat, with higher level fleets giving more and better (i.e higher level) materials. Any unopened strongboxes are stored on the Inventory tab of your Workshop, so it is not necessary to open them immediately. Armaments Armaments are the most common materials found. When attacking a certain faction, the armaments are immediately dropped without hesitation, and do not need to be found in strongboxes. We will cover these factions and strongboxes later, unless you decided to skip to that section. There are 4 types of armaments: Rebel Armaments, VEGA Armaments, VSec Armaments, and Iron Star Company Armaments. These armaments are dropped by every specific fleet of theirs, no matter what the level. The level only influences how rare and how much of the armaments you get. Rebel Armament.png|Rebel Armament VEGA Armament.png|VEGA Armament VSec Armament.png|VSec Armament ISC Armament.png|ISC Armament Your current supply of Armaments are displayed on the Materials tab of the Workshop. Parts Parts are less common, and randomly found through strongboxes dropped by faction fleets. Each part is select to a certain hull. It is stated that each strongbox dropped usually contains about 5 random parts. Each tier of enemy faction fleets drop their own specific parts, listed below: * Part strongboxes from level 10-17 '''rebel '''fleets give Harrier Frigate, Genesis Cruiser, Longbow Destroyer and Rancor Battleship parts. * Part strongboxes from level 20-27 '''rebel '''fleets give Talon Frigate, Exodus Cruiser, Broadsword Destroyer, Venom Battleship and Midgard Carrier parts. * Part strongboxes from level 30-35 '''rebel '''fleets give Nighthawk Frigate, Revelation Cruiser, Trident Destroyer, Fury Battleship and Valhalla Carrier parts. * Part strongboxes from '''VEGA '''fleets give Condor Frigate, Apocrypha Cruiser, Scythe Destroyer, Dread Battleship, Gharial Cutter and Ragnarok Carrier parts. * Part strongboxes from '''VSec '''fleets give Eagle Frigate, Lance Destroyer, Zeal Battleship and Komodo Cutter parts. Parts Strongbox.png|A strongbox, containing unknown parts Ragnarok Part.png|A Ragnarok Carrier part Your current supply of Parts are displayed on the Materials tab of the Workshop. Cores Core materials are rarer pieces of equipment that can also be found from strongboxes. They range in tiers from 1-4. Lower tier cores can be fused into higher tier cores to upgrade higher tiers of ships. Core strongboxes always distribute cores for frigates, cruisers, destroyers, battleships, cutters, or carriers. The tiers listed below: * Core strongboxes from level 10-17 '''rebel '''fleets give Tier 1 cores. * Core strongboxes from level 23-27 '''rebel '''fleets give Tier 1-2 cores. * Core strongboxes from level 33-35 '''rebel '''fleets give Tier 1-3 cores. * Core strongboxes from level 40-45 '''VEGA '''fleets give Tier 1-4 cores. * Core strongboxes from level 53-55 '''VSec '''fleets give Tier 1-4 cores. * Level 20 and 30 '''rebel '''fleets, level 37 '''VEGA '''fleets and level 50 '''VSec '''fleets do not give cores so they are recommended for farming other materials. Core Strongbox.png|Core Strongboxes containing Tier 1 cores. Frigate Core T1.png|Tier 1 Frigate Core, used for the Harrier Frigate Mk II Your current supply of Cores are displayed on the Materials tab of the Workshop. Patterns The most important part. Patterns are also salvaged from strongboxes, but they are the rarest type. They are very specific to their individual hull upgrades, such as a Nighthawk Frigate Mk IV pattern not being able to be used as a Nighthawk Frigate Mk V pattern. The patterns you find from individual fleets are as follows: * Pattern strongboxes from level 10-17 '''rebel '''fleets give Harrier Frigate, Genesis Cruiser, Longbow Destroyer and Rancor Battleship patterns for Mk II. * Pattern strongboxes from level 20-27 '''rebel '''fleets give Talon Frigate, Exodus Cruiser, Broadsword Destroyer, Venom Battleship and Midgard Carrier patterns for Mk II-III. * Pattern strongboxes from level 30-35 '''rebel '''fleets give Nighthawk Frigate, Revelation Cruiser, Trident Destroyer, Fury Battleship, and Valhalla Carrier patterns for Mk II-IV. * Pattern strongboxes from '''VEGA '''fleets give Condor Frigate, Apocrypha Cruiser, Scythe Destroyer, Dread Battleship, Gharial Cutter and Ragnarok Carrier patterns for Mk II-V. * Pattern strongboxes from '''VSec '''fleets give Eagle Frigate, Lance Destroyer, Zeal Battleship and Komodo Cutter patterns for Mk II-V. Rebel Pattern T3 Strongbox.png|A strongbox, containing a Rebel T3 pattern. Nighthawk Frigate Mk IV Pattern.png|The Nighthawk Frigate Mk IV pattern. Your current supply of Patterns are displayed on the Materials tab of the Workshop. Fusion Similar to how one can craft ships, if a person has 4 of a certain type of core, these cores can be fused into a higher tier core, unless the cores are already tier 4, which is the highest core tier you can go to. Trivia *The original Mk II hulls from the Black Market were renamed with the "Enhanced" suffix before the release of crafting. They have better stats than regular Mk II hulls and could be upgraded to Mk III directly. *The Kixeye user SKoyote confirmed in a forum post that users would have to use all of their old Enhanced upgrade credits before they would be able to use the new crafting system upgrade credits. Category:Vega Conflict Category:Game Feature